A Different Life
by PV AT
Summary: Fem!Harry. AU. Euphemia Potter always knew she was different. She suffered from dyslexia and ADHD. Strange things happened around her. When she discovered she was a witch she thought that explained everything. She didn't realise that she was different in more ways than one. She was also a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

Euphemia Potter, resident of No.4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, was certainly the strangest person ever to live there. Why she was so strange, she didn't know exactly. But she was definitely glad. She didn't exactly see eye to eye with her relatives Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, who were the epitome of normal. To be called an abnormal freak by those people was quite possibly the highest compliment they could pay anyone. After all, Petunia was a woman who looked rather like a horse and prided herself on knowing all the gossip there was to know in their reasonably quiet suburb. Her greatest accomplishment in life was managing to keep her kitchen surfaces so shiny that it was possible to see your reflection in them. Vernon Dursley worked for a company called Grunnings Drills. He and his son Dudley managed to eat enough food for four people. They would be labelled as obese by a medical professional, not that they would listen.

She hadn't had an easy life. Her parents had died in a car crash before she could remember. She suffered from dyslexia and severe ADHD. Her relatives treated her with disdain and indifference, and did their best to make her miserable. Dudley acted like an angel in front of his parents and teachers, but oversaw a relentless bullying campaign against her. He didn't hit her, but he called her names and isolated her from her peers.

The teachers hadn't interfered to improve her situation. From the very first day Euphemia had struggled in school. The letters just wouldn't stay still! While Dudley certainly couldn't be described as intelligent, he managed to do better than her in school and turned the teachers against her. Euphemia grew more and more desperate for friendship.

In truth, Euphemia knew she was different from the other children. She was certainly as different from her relatives as it was possible to be. She had a lean and wiry build, unruly black hair and a fringe that concealed a thin lightning bolt scar. She was fit and rather muscly from playing football in school, and from doing outdoor work for her relatives. She suffered from dyslexia and severe ADHD. She was intelligent, she just found it difficult to read. The letters always seemed to float off the page. She could learn when people explained things to her, and she found learning interesting. It was just so difficult for her to put what she knew on paper for tests or homework. If she was asked the questions orally, she would undoubtedly be one of the better students in the class. It irritated her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Strange things happened around her too. Once, when Dudley was chasing after her, Euphemia, overcome by a wave of terror, had managed to vanish and reappear on the roof of the school. She knew nobody else whom this had ever happened to, and had gotten in trouble for climbing on the school building. Another time, she had turned a mean teachers hair purple.

There had been much stranger incidents too, where the principal had been ready to expel Euphemia, and had then forgotten about it. It was like the incidents never happened. Euphemia was the only one who seemed to remember. They seemed to let more go, and it took much bigger and more serious events to earn the next threat of expulsion.

One thing was for certain, there was something special about Euphemia Potter.

Possibly the strangest incident occurred on Dudley's eleventh birthday. She had first been awoken by her aunt Petunia's shrill voice. She had dragged herself out of bed, mentally preparing herself for a dreadful day. Dudley's birthday, along with her own birthday, was one of the worst days of the year for Euphemia. Dudley's every whim was catered to, and Euphemia was treated like even more of a slave. Euphemia had lived in a cupboard under the stairs until she was eight. She had innocently asked Aunt Petunia did normal people sleep in cupboards. She had produced a believable fib; that her learning assistant had asked her to draw a picture of, and describe her room for homework. Aunt Petunia, sickly pale, had ordered her to move her things to Dudley's second bedroom. Her room certainly wasn't anything extravagant, but it was a hundred times more comfortable than her cupboard.

On Dudley's birthday Euphemia learned three things.

1\. Dudley was worse at mathematics then she thought possible.

2\. She could speak to snakes.

3\. She was a halfblood (whatever that was).

They had gone to the zoo, where Euphemia had an intriguing conservation with a Brazilian snake. Somehow, the glass had disappeared, and the snake had escaped. As it slithered past it had hissed at Euphemia

"Thanksssss, half-blood."

Euphemia had had lots of time to think after that incident. She had been locked in her room after being issued with her longest ever punishment. She simply could not find a rational explanation for this. She spent hours contemplating her situation. There was something more motivating her relatives than simple dislike. Her aunt and uncle seemed to know why these strange things always happened around her. And why had that snake called her a half-blood?

Euphemia didn't know the answers, but she would make it her business to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The summer holidays had now begun, and Euphemia had finished her primary education. She had spent the majority of her free time trying to figure out just what was going on, and why, and what she could do about it. But try as she might, she had been able to come up with very little.

The whole way her 'family' interacted was strange. They always made it sound like they had been forced to take her in. In fairness, they should have had a choice. She could have been given to an orphanage or put up for adoption. She did not believe they had taken her in out of the goodness of their hearts. There was something different, something special about her, but she couldn't figure out what. She knew there was no point running away. Things would be much worse on the streets with no money and no friends. Her biggest blessing was that Dudley was going away to some snobby boarding school this year, while she would be going to the local comprehensive, Stonewall High. She would be free of him preventing her from making friends. Not that she particularly wanted to be friends with her old classmates, all of whom were too cowardly to stand up for a girl being bullied.

One morning in the middle of summer, Euphemia was sitting at the breakfast table with Vernon and Dudley. They heard the gentle thud of the mail landing on the porch. 'Get the post, Dudley', Uncle Vernon said from behind his newspaper.

'Make her get it'

Euphemia got up, completely passive. She would pick her battles. Fetching the mail was not a difficult chore, after all. She flicked through the post, sorting it into piles based on the recipient. One envelope in particular caught her eye. It was thick, made with parchment, and had a wax seal on the back.

And it had her name and bedroom on it.

Now that was a strange occurrence. Euphemia knew what her family thought of anything strange. She quickly hid the letter behind a cabinet, and brought the rest of the mail into the kitchen. She excused herself as quickly as possible, retrieved her letter, and went up to her room to read it there. What she read shocked her. Was this some type of joke? If it was, it was an extremely elaborate one. Even as that thought occurred to her she knew there was no chance this was a joke. It explained all the strange things she had been able to do. Her parents must have been magical too! There was no other explanation. Aunt Petunia obviously wasn't magical. Had she been jealous? There must be hundreds of things she knew about Euphemia's parents and wasn't telling her.

It was a pity they hadn't given her any information on how to buy any of this stuff. And what exactly did it mean, to reply by Owl? She would have to find a way to get permission from Petunia, whom she doubted would be too pleased. She would have to come up with a plan.

Two days later, Euphemia put her plan into action.

'Aunt Petunia', she began. 'Wouldn't it be much easier for you and Uncle Vernon if I was gone for ten months of the year and I learned to manage the strange things that happen around me?'

Petunia visibly stiffened. She turned and faced Euphemia. 'The letter came' she whispered.

Euphemia nodded. Petunia scowled and appeared deep in thought. She started talking, more to herself than to Euphemia. 'They're not going to let you not go. There's no point in me even attempting stopping you. They took Lily away, and she was never the same afterwards.'

She looked up at Euphemia, and appeared to have reached a decision. 'Fine,' she said irritably. 'I suppose I have no choice.'

Petunia then shocked Euphemia by explaining she was famous in the wizarding world, because of the night her parents Lily and James Potter were murdered by an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. Euphemia had ended up an orphan, and famous for something one of her parents had probably done. She told her she would bring her to London and show her where to get her school supplies. She explained why Euphemia had to stay there. Apparently there were blood wards on the house, the strongest possible shield to protect her from wizards meaning her harm. Euphemia didn't really understand that in honesty. How was she protected in school? Surely a grown up witch or wizard would've been a better guardian?

After breakfast Aunt Petunia dropped Dudley at Piers' house, and brought Euphemia to London on the train. She then dropped Euphemia at Charing Cross, with implicit instructions on how to get to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron, and what to do in the shopping district known as Diagon Alley.

As Euphemia parted ways with her Aunt, she decided Petunia probably did deserve some acknowledgement.

'Thanks, Aunt Petunia'

Petunias lips became very thin. She looked like she had accidentally ingested lemon juice.

'Don't think I'm doing this out of kindness, girl', she snapped. 'This way you'll be gone the majority of the year, and we won't have to waste hard-earned money housing you. Now hurry up and get going. I want to be out of here as quickly as possible.'

Euphemia headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. She wasn't a bit surprised by Aunt Petunia's outburst. Her plan had depended on the fact that Petunia couldn't wait to be rid of her. Nevertheless, it always hurt to be reminded that your only living relatives didn't care about you.

She made sure her fringe and cap were properly concealing her scar, and entered the dingy pub. She walked up to the barman and asked to be let into Diagon Alley. She made a mental note to buy a Coke, or one of those fizzy drinks Dudley always had, when she had money. It must be irritating, people passing through constantly and buying nothing. She watched, trying, and failing, to hide her excitement as he opened the gateway to Diagon Alley.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Euphemia blinked. Her first impression of Magical Britain's main shopping street was, well, that it was strange. It was a cobbled street, almost medieval in style. Everyone was wearing old-fashioned robes, which Euphemia would need to buy, in order not to stand out. She slowly made her way down the street, drinking in the sights. It was certainly different to normal London. As to whether or not it was better remained to be seen.

She meandered down the street towards a beautiful white marble building that she knew from her aunt's description to be Gringotts. She read the rhyme engraved on the doors, and her lips curved up in a smile. These seemed like a good race to be guarding money.

Nothing could have prepared Euphemia for her first sighting of a Goblin. It was her first time to see a magical being. Euphemia made her way to one of the tellers, as far from other people as possible.

'Excuse me sir, I have some questions about the status of the vaults I possess, and other matters I would like to discuss on private.'

The Goblin stared at her impassively

'Name and vault key.'

Euphemia gulped nervously. 'Euphemia Potter. I don't have a key. I was never given a key.'

'Lost keys incur a charge of ten galleons, and you will be required to take a test to prove your identity.', the Goblin replied. He showed little reaction to her name, his eyes only flicked towards her forehead towards where her scar would be.

'Right', Euphemia replied. 'And is ten 'galleons' a lot of money? I don't really know the currency. I live with my aunt who isn't a witch.'

A slight smirk appeared on the Goblin's face. 'If you truly are Euphemia Potter, ten galleons is only a drop in the ocean of gold contained in the Potter Vault. If you are not..' Here he paused and his grin grew more pronounced, 'you will have committed identity fraud, a crime against the Goblin Nation, and ten galleons will truly be the least of your worries. Follow me.'

Euphemia Potter followed him through one of the doors leading out of the hall, down a corridor, and into an office. Sitting in the office behind a large desk was a goblin. They spoke to each other in language Euphemia could not identify, and then the teller left. The goblin behind the desk spoke to her, this time in English.

'You claim to be Euphemia Potter.'

Euphemia bit her tongue, holding back an angry retort. 'I am Euphemia Potter', she said, as politely as possible. 'I am willing to prove my identity to you, if possible. However I was raised by my non-magical relatives, and I am afraid I don't know how.'

The Goblin scowled. 'Very well,' he said. He rummaged in a box labelled Identification and Inheritances. He removed a large, ornate dagger. 'Cut your palm and let the blood flow into this ink-bottle.'

Euphemia was astounded. She certainly hadn't expected this. Reluctantly, she took the dagger and followed the Goblin's orders. She tried not to wince as the blood oozed from the wound.

The Goblin then produced a quill, and set it in the ink (or maybe blood) bottle. Euphemia nearly jumped when she saw the quill began writing of its own accord. She would have to get used to this.

Eventually the quill stopped writing, and the Goblin picked up the parchment. From Euphemia's observations of the two Goblin's they had met, she had thought them reserved and lacking in facial expressions. She was therefore startled and worried as his eyes bulged with shock.

'Is there something wrong sir?', she asked timidly. The Goblin glanced up from the parchment

'No, no Miss Potter,' he answered. 'Just some, unexpected results.' He handed the parchment to Euphemia. Euphemia had thought her day couldn't possibly have gotten any stranger. However when she looked down at the parchment, she found information that was possibly more shocking than discovering she was a witch.

 _Name: Euphemia Rose Potter_

 _Parents: 1. ? GGGGGGGGGG_

 _2\. Lily Margaret Evans_

 _3\. James Charlus Potter_

It then went on to detail her assets contained in the bank. She had a trust vault which refilled to 5000 galleons annually. She would gain access to her family vault at seventeen, which contained an obscene amount of money. She was rich. And yet that barely mattered to her at that moment.

'Why does it say I have three parents, and why is one of them hidden?'

The Goblin looked nervous. 'This is something we haven't seen in many centuries', he said. 'What do you know of Greek Mythology, Miss Potter?'

'We learned about it in school', Euphemia said slowly. 'The ancient Greeks worshipped different Gods.'

'Yes Miss Potter. Many ancient families such as the Potters also believed in and worshipped the Greek Gods.'

Euphemia tried to comprehend what this Goblin was saying. Surely he wasn't implying what she thought he was. But then again, why not? It wasn't much stranger than believing in magic. 'You're saying that they are real,' she stated. When the Goblin nodded in affirmation she continued. 'alright, but what does that have to do with me?'

'Although nowadays it is common, there remain some traditions used by ancient wizarding families when they are struggling to conceive a child'. He paused and smirked as Euphemia flushed bright red. 'It would be my guess that someone hit one of your parents with a powerful sterility curse during the last war. As the last member of an Ancient and Noble House, your father would've been expected to produce an heir. He would've discovered this ritual deep in his family archives. Essentially it calls upon a God to assist in the conception. They would not have been involved in any of the physical aspects. Whichever God answered this prayer is one of your parents. You are, essentially, a demigod.

Euphemia was stunned. This was just ridiculous. She knew she was different, but this was beyond anything she ever expected. She knew a lot about the Greek Gods from school, and was well aware of how many there were.

'How will I know which one is my parent?' she asked hopefully.

The Goblin looked at her sympathetically.

'The only way for you to know for certain is if they send some type of sign or claim you which doesn't always happen. As a demigod, you will likely have been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. This means your brain and body is naturally wired for battle, and Ancient Greek is much easier for you to read and understand than English.'

He then told her about a camp in New York for demigods, and the basics of life as a typical half-blood.

Suddenly a memory struck Euphemia. This language thing, her ability to read and speak Ancient Greek. She had another skill with languages.

'Is speaking to snakes a skill related to a particular God?'

The Goblin looked interested.

'No, Miss Potter. That is a rare skill unique to wizards and witches called Parseltongue. The last known speaker was the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. Although we Goblins acknowledge it as a useful and intriguing talent, many believe it to be a trait only possessed by Dark Wizards. I suggest you keep that to yourself from now on.'

'It's just a language' Euphemia said irritably. 'How can a language be evil?'

'Wizards do often lack common sense, Miss Potter,' the Goblin replied with a smirk.

They then continued to discuss Euphemia's assets and options until they made their way down to her trust vault. Euphemia decided to take out 2000 galleons and exchanged 1000 into pounds. She knew she certainly didn't need 5000 pounds, but Euphemia intended to go on a shopping spree at the next opportunity. She bought a bag with an undetectable expansion charm on it from Gringotts to store all her money discreetly.

She thanked the Goblin for all his help and departed Gringotts. She headed straight to Madam Malkins. Euphemia had never been given fashionable clothes as a child, and this had actually caused her to become more and more interested in fashion. She had noticed how people were treated differently based on their looks. She was looked down on and seen as a troublemaker because she was forced to wear ragged, second-hand clothes. Fashionable people were admired and liked. People judged you by the clothes you wore. Euphemia did not like it, nor did she think it was fair, but it was a fact. She was attracting attention due to her non-magical clothing and so bought a pair of simple, everyday robes, some prettier purple ones, and her school uniform. She put on her plain robe before she left the shop, earning a look of approval from Madam Malkin.

She then bought a magical trunk that was much larger on the inside than physically possible. It was also shrinkable and the weight could be reduced so you could put it in your pocket. It could only be opened by the owner. She then continued to the bookshop Flourish and Blotts where she bought all her necessary coursebooks and a few magical history books to find out more about what the people of the wizarding world thought of her. She bought some potions ingredients, a cauldron and a telescope. She marvelled at the broomsticks that first years were regrettably not allowed tp bring. She looked at the owls in Eeylop's Owl Emporium, fascinated and now understanding what it meant to reply by Owl. She decided against buying one. That might be too much for Aunt Petunia. After all, who did she have to send letters to? She did make a trip to the post office and sent a letter confirming her attendance in Hogwarts.

The strangest and most magical shop had undoubtedly been Ollivander's. Here Euphemia had bought her very own wand, a beautiful eleven inch creation made from holly and phoenix feather. Euphemia had been disturbed to discover that that her wand was considered a brother to Voldemort's. Was there any significance to that or was it simply a horrible coincidence? She didn't love her wand any less due to this however. She of all people knew not to judge people based on their family.

It was late evening when Euphemia was finished all her shopping. She met her aunt and they travelled back to Surrey in silence. Euphemia was more excited than she had been about anything else in her life.

She went to bed that night with a smile on her face. It had been a strange day, but undoubtedly the best of her life so far.

 ** _A.N. Sorry for the long wait, I just started university and it's incredible! Please review. Also go to my profile and vote in the poll. Please and Thanks. x_**


	4. Chapter 4

Euphemia had spent the majority of her last month with the Dursleys finding out as much as possible about this new world she was a part of. Reading her books was slow and difficult but she managed to get through them. Her discovery of the Knight Bus had enabled her to travel to London on more than one occasion. She had gone to muggle London and spent a substantial amount of money buying herself an entire new wardrobe. She felt no guilt in doing this. All her clothes had been bought in charity shops and had been too big for her so they would last longer. She also bought some make-up. She enjoyed looking pretty and it had been an extra defence to cover up her scar. She had been helped by a kind and sympathetic saleswoman who had found some concealer which did an excellent job covering up her scar, and still left her looking very natural.

On her excursions to London she had also visited Diagon Alley. She wanted to find out information on her parents, but it was very difficult. She didn't know anyone who had known them, and her pride prevented her from attempting to find them. None of her parents friends had bothered trying to find her. They obviously didn't want anything to do with her, so she wasn't going to waste her time bothering them.

She had learned a lot about wizarding social etiquette and traditions. To her delight she had managed to find items that would help ease her dyslexia. She had bought a dicta-quill for writing, and special glasses the goblins had developed for reading English. Euphemia didn't know how, but she would be forever grateful as they forced the letters to stay still. They were truly incredible and Euphemia had become engrossed in her various books, striving to learn as much as she possibly could.

It was with a mixture of emotions that she departed No.4, Privet Drive. She hadn't exactly been happy, but this had been the place at which she had spent ten years of her life. She walked down the stairs in a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt with her trunk in her pocket.

'Goodbye Aunt, Uncle, Dudley' she said curtly. 'Don't be too surprised if I don't come back next summer.' She turned and walked put the door, receiving barely a grunt in response.

She walked a good distance away from any houses before summoning the Knight Bus. She told the conductor she was a muggleborn and sat down. When she eventually arrived at Kings Cross she felt slightly ill, but exhilarated. She walked through Kings Cross Station and made her way through the barrier onto the platform. There was a large crowd of witches and wizards, all saying their goodbyes. Euphemia looked on sadly for a moment and then made her way onto the train. She quickly found an empty compartment, entered and sat down. She checked her reflection in the window of the compartment. Her scar was well concealed and covered by her fringe. Her long, wavy black hair fell to the middle of her back. She looked casual, yet nice. She sat down and began reading her book.

Five or ten minutes later the compartment door opened. Two girls that looked around her age came in. One had long, silky blonde hair, while the other had red hair in pigtails.

'Do you mind if we sit here?', the red haired girl asked politely.

'Of course not,' Euphemia replied.

The blonde one smiled. 'Great. I'm Hannah Abbott and this is Susan Bones. What's your name?'

Euphemia internally grimaced. She would've liked to have waited a while before revealing that.

'Euphemia Potter', she replied carefully, observing their reaction. 'It's nice to meet you.'

Hannah squeaked before attempting to mask her reaction. Susan was less obvious, although her eyes did flick towards her forehead.

'You too,' Susan replied. There was an awkward silence as each of them searched for something to say to break the ice. 'Er, do you like quidditch?'

When Euphemia replied with 'What's quidditch', Hannah gasped with shock, and set about explaining the greatest wizarding sport to Euphemia. By the time Euphemia acknowledged that, yes, it did sound pretty epic, and that she couldn't wait to try it , the fact that she was a celebrity had almost been forgotten.

They chatted for a while about the merits of the different Hogwarts houses. Susan's family usually went to Hufflepuff. Hannah's family was usually much more diverse. She had an older brother in Ravenclaw, but she was hoping to go into Hufflepuff with Susan. Euphemia didn't really know what house she wanted to end up in. She had learned from one of her history books that her parents had been Gryffindors, and that 'You know who', had been in Slytherin.

They had a few visitors over the course of their journey. A boy named Neville Longbottom who apparently knew Susan and Hannah quite well came in looking for his toad. Susan suggested asking a prefect for help. Euphemia resolved to get to know him. He seemed extremely genuine and nice, if painfully shy.

Not long afterwards more visitors entered their compartment. It was a pale blonde boy flanked by two others that could only be described as thugs. He came in and gazed around the compartment.

'Hannah, Susan,' he acknowledged. He then scrutinised Euphemia. 'And who might you be?'

Euphemia was tempted to lie, but knew it would only come back to haunt her. He was going to find out eventually, and there was no point attempting to build a friendship on a lie.

'Euphemia Potter,' she said confidently, watching his face for his reaction. 'And you are?'

Other than a quick flick of his eyes towards her clear forehead, he gave no visible reaction.

'Draco Malfoy', he said as he held out his hand. 'A pleasure.'

Euphemia guessed by his reaction, or lack of one, he was either incredibly naturally composed, or, more likely, had been told to seek her out and make a good impression. He had likely been checking each compartment for her.

'What house are you hoping to be sorted into?', he asked her. 'I'm going to be in Slytherin, all my family have been.

'I don't know', Euphemia replied. 'I like the sound of all the houses. They all have good points.'

The boy looked at her, as if considering what to say.

'Well, undoubtedly all the houses want you. I certainly think Slytherin is the best house. My family have been in it for generations. I know Susan would certainly disagree with me, however. Your family don't have a tradition of being in one particular house. Your parents and grandfather were Gryffindors, but I believe your grandmother was a Ravenclaw, and you have other family members scattered throughout the other houses. My grandfather was friends with your grandfather, I've been told.'

Euphemia nodded. Most of this she had found out herself over the summer, and there was certainly a possibility that her grandparents could've been acquainted with Draco's.

'I'll just have to wait and see where the hat puts me. I don't have any particular preference. You can still be friends with people regardless of their house.

For the first time in the conversation Malfoy looked uncomfortable. Recently it seems to have been Slytherin against the rest of the school. As soon as people are sorted there they are labelled as bad.

'Sure', he replied. 'Although it would be best if you were in Slytherin.'

Malfoy left the compartment and shortly afterwards the train stopped. The three girls hopped out onto the platform and were met by a giant man with bushy hair, who was shouting out 'Firs' years, follow me.' They stumbled along a narrow path and soon were rewarded with their first glimpse of Hogwarts. It truly looked spectacular. They then clambered into boats, where the three girls were joined by Neville.

They eventually reached the castle. Their teeth were chattering as Hagrid knocked on the door. It swung open at once. The woman who opened the door was tall with black hair in a tight bun and was wearing emerald green robes. Aside from the fact that she was obviously a witch, Euphemia could tell she was a typical strict teacher. She thanked Hagrid, and the new first years followed her into a small chamber.

She gave a long speech which Euphemia didn't really listen to. She had ADHD after all. She could tell it was some sort of formality. She twirled her hair around her finger, losing herself in her thoughts.

No one was talking much except for a girl with frizzy brown hair. Euphemia knew, that if tamed and treated properly, it would be beautiful. She was whispering about the spells she had learnt, and managed to make the others even more nervous.

Suddenly Euphemia heard several screams. Swivelling around she gasped. Around twenty ghosts had entered the room through the wall. Euphemia was awestruck. Yes she had known she would be learning magic, but this was the most magical thing she had seen so far. Ghosts were something she had not even considered being real.

The stern teacher soon re-entered and told the first years to form a line. Hannah and Susan were in front of her and Neville behind. Her hands were clammy, but she tried her best not to let anyone see her nervousness outside.

They reached the top of the hall where a dirty old hat was set on a stool. Suddenly it began to sing. She listened carefully to the song, still unsure as to where she wanted to be placed. She liked to think she had more than just the qualities of one house. She was certainly daring. It had taken courage for her as a child to stand up to her aunt and uncle. She knew she was sly, and was unashamed of this fact. She' d had to come up with clever plans in order to avoid trouble and be treated fairly. She was fairly smart, certainly not Einstein level, but she knew that people who did well in school got the best job opportunities. She had found reading difficult with her dyslexia, but when teachers explained things well she usually retained it. Her biggest problem was tests, and getting the information in her brain onto paper. It was difficult as it had taken her so long to read the question.

The only house Euphemia wasn't really sure about was Hufflepuff. She didn't really know if she was loyal. Really, she'd never had anyone to be loyal to. She certainly never had any loyalty to Vernon or Petunia. They were people she'd lived with who had barely treated her like a human being. She owed them nothing. She'd never really had any friends. She had worked hard in school, she supposed. And she did want everyone to be treated fairly. In all honesty she didn't know where she wanted to go.

The sorting hat finished its song and everyone burst into applause. The sorting began and Hannah was the first one called. She was soon sorted into Hufflepuff. Susan immediately followed her into the same house. Euphemia tried to watch and remember everyone. A few people stood out. A boy with sandy hair called Seamus Finnegan took almost a minute before he was put in Gryffindor. She felt very sorry for Neville when he tripped on his way to the stool. First impressions did last and Neville did not deserve to be embarrassed in front of everyone. Neville took the longest time of any student to be sorted before he was eventually sorted into Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin almost immediately. The number of students left was rapidly depleting. She watched with interest as a pair of identical twin girls were sorted into different houses.

Finally her name was called out.

'Potter, Euphemia.'

As Euphemia stepped forward the silent hall erupted into whispers.

That's _the_ Euphemia Potter?'

'Where's the scar?'

Fighting the contrasting urges, one to smirk, and one to make herself as small as possible, Euphemia tried to compose herself. She walked forward with her head held high.

The hat was placed on her head.

 **A.N Review and tell me what house you think she's going to be sorted into. Hope you are all enjoying this.**


End file.
